Camping High: Being With You
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Aestrea Hill and the Strawberry Dorms come to life when a rare camping trip presents itself right before summer, and Hikari and Amane are making new memories each and every day.


A/N: Hmm. . . Somehow I feel the way Kaname tried to 'force' herself on Hikari was a bit odd, especially out in the open, but ^^; this'll be after Amane found Hikari. . Besides, Strawberry Panic characters seem to bounce back after something horrific (which don't happen often) happens to 'em. ^^ Enjoy. (PS: T^T I thought I remembered the lines for when Amane came about, well, I'll try to stick to the actual thing. ^^; Not.) ^^

DISCLAIMER: . . . ^^; Strawberry Panic characters ain't mine- they stole my blushes back about a year ago when I watched the series, though. / *grin*

**Camping High At The Strawberry Dorms!**

Amane tried to breathe, tried not to let her panic show as she appeared on Star Bride, letting the white horse paw and stamp his dominance and warning to the black-haired Chinese girl on top of Hikari.

She had almost arrived too late, would have if she'd taken one step on that bus, the bus that would take her away from the angel that always waited for her by the side fences whenever lunch was on and she was training.

Something inside her had started to take for granted the feeling of having someone she could have feelings for be there for her, and Amane shook with rage as she faced Kaname, watching those black eyes narrow in a hard line.

Narrowing her own eyes to a deadly glare, Amane pulled Hikari behind her, breathing out a small sigh of relief when the smaller girl rushed behind her. She would be safe, for now. At the very least, Amane would protect what she'd come to label hers.

Hikari.

_I've had enough of you, Kaname. Why do you want to go after everything that I seem to care about, even if it's only one small girl, who I've come to want here by my side? Even Star Bride, you seem to not like. Why? Why, Kaname? We used to be friends._

Amane growled low in her throat, lowering her eyes with the slightest of flickers and ordering them to go. She knew Momomi was somewhere near, and she'd give her left hand on the bet that the copper-haired girl was behind that big tree right there.

The Chinese girl gave a devilish grin, and Amane wanted to rage, to rant at the friend she once had, turned into someone who wanted to hurt the one she had now vowed to protect.

"You dare interrupt our lovemaking, Amane. . . chan?"

Amane took a step forwards, then glanced back towards those silk honey locks. Blue eyes stared up at her, denial in her gaze, and Amane smiled.

Slightly.

"Lovemaking isn't suited to be primal for Hikari-chan here, Kaname. Be sure to remember that for when I don't see you on top of her again."

Another grin, and this time a flash of fang.

"Will do, Amane. . chan. Ja ne, then. . . Hikari. Just tell me when you want to go another round, eh?"

And Amane barely kept herself in check before the other girl waved a two-fingered salute and sauntered off, throwing one last triumphant glance behind her. Somehow Kaname had turned off the path and melted into the trees, and probably into her own lover's embrace.

Growling low in her throat, Amane hung her head and sighed out all her breath, leaning over and patting Star Bride's proud mane for support, then composed herself and turned to face the younger girl. Her bangs fell into her eyes, and Amane hissed when a stray hair of blue fell annoyingly into her face.

Brushing it away roughly, Amane glanced over when an angel's soft laugh came, and she raised an eyebrow, then lowered it as a blush covered the soft-talking girl's face.

"Are you ok? You should be more careful, some people are just more forceful like that."

Hearing the shy murmur of a girl she'd come to take for granted, a girl she'd looked forward to seeing at lunchtime and had started wanting more, Amane leaned in and placed a hand on Hikari Kotonoha's shoulder.

So warm, she realized.

It drove out the raging red that had appeared out of nowhere inside her, making her want to yowl like an enraged bear at the person who had almost violated Hikari, and Amane smiled then, thanking the heavens above she'd kept her anger in check.

Why, she didn't know, but with Hikari standing behind her and only used to the 'gentle' Amane that she'd seen before and had gotten used to, she could only describe the feeling as thankful.

Thankful she'd gotten here before Kaname had got her.

Thankful that she'd see Hikari again, unhurt and not without that sad look in her eyes, the way- No, she couldn't dwell on that now, not now, Hikari was a shivering ball of little chicken croons, she had started to shake. . .

So Amane continued, speaking in a low voice, soothing and gentle, giving room to Hikari as the woods faded away, everything else not really mattering as she realized these words she drew out upon instinct were true.

They weren't only for warming Hikari up like she knew she could do to the other girl, making her blush and fire burn into her cheeks so she'd have something else to think about, but for herself as well.

She needed to stop running and get this out.

Really.

Seeing her angel's blue eyes, tears clouding those expressive orbs, Amane threw caution to the wind and leaned forwards a bit more, tilting her head as she 'examined' Hikari's soft features.

So much like an angel's.

If only she were hers. . .

"It's because Hikari is so cute."

There was something that made her melt inside, and Amane ran over her words again.

It was true, really.

Yet there were so many other. . . girls. . out there, and eager and willing to make her their. . 'Prince'. What drew her to this young girl, so innocent and pure?

Innocence. . .

Purity.

She didn't laugh as her angel's startled gaze flew up to hers, a blush spreading across her cheeks like a forest fire in the summer, cheeks she wanted to kiss, to hold.

Maybe that was it.

Purity.

She'd lost it, so long ago, and for what?

Gazing again into those blue orbs, Amane didn't need to think it over any more. She'd risked Star Bride before a tournament. Had risked the betrayal of being 'Prince' of Spica. Had risked her heart.

Giving a last gentle squeeze to Hikari's shoulder, she promised herself- promised herself, one day, Hikari would know how she felt, how she truly felt.

She would make that day the day where she would be on top of all her responsibilities, riding it like she would a horse, breaking it down and making sure she'd stamped them down good. Unlike Star Bride, who could keep up with her, those responsibilities would be down pat before she even came near Hikari Hanazono.

And she invited the blushing girl up on Star Bride, smiling as her partner in the ring nickered softly with the added weight, promising herself again.

When Hikari settled into her arms, snuggling deeply under her chin and seeking out the warmth of her body heat, Amane sighed.

"A-Amane-sempai?"

The blue-haired girl froze, wishing to heck she had the nerve to look down and smile like she knew an innocent sempai would, SHOULD, be able to do. Oh, if she got caught looking down Hikari's soft pillow breasts- _STOP IT, Ootori!_

_Just because a couple weeks ago you'd let her put her hands on YOUR chest- no, heart!- doesn't mean she might feel the same! Wait! Amane, you idiot! Say something, this is bad, this is bad-!_

"Will you. . *inhale* please accept this? I-I thought it might keep you warm, while you're riding to the tournament. I-It's fine if you don't want it, I-I understa-"

"Thank you! Hikari! I-I mean, thanks. This is. . . really warm."

Amane about hit herself facepalm-like when she saw the honey-locked girl jump slightly, a small 'o' coming onto her lips as she stared curiously at her. It was a pretty cute sight, but Amane was trying to keep her hands from going blood-freeze, they were squeezing the reins of Star Bride too hard.

"H-Heh, thank you, Amane-sempai."

She managed a nod and slowly clipped her partner in the sides, urging the prize horse she'd had since she was young, an actual participant in the birthing of her most favorite pet. Amane slowly relaxed into the hold of Hikari, closing her eyes and letting Star Bride trot gently back to the school.

What would happen next was something she needed to face in the future, but right now, she took comfort in her angel's silky golden locks.

0000000000000000000

The next few weeks flew by in a hurry.

It was the start of summer, and the Strawberry Dorms had given enough leeway to go on an unsupervised camping trip just a couple miles down the road from Astrea Hill.

Every girl from the three dorms had abandoned almost all strictest of their upbringing, and the dorms were alight in excitement as they planned the next four days of the camping trip. Even though the dorms were going to be about a few minutes' run close to their camping site, no girl in their right mind would want to go back and face the horrors of a Sister in all her zombie scary nightgown.

Casual clothes were making themselves known on campus, and everyone seemed to be stress-free as they daydreamed about their pre-summer break.

"Wow, Yaya-chan, look at all the-"

""Hikari-chan, lookout!"

"Tsubomi-cha- aagh?"

"CAKES! PIES! PASTRIES!"

"*giggle* Nagisa-chan, you just ran into Tsubomi-chan."

"WOW! Oh, sorry, Tsubomi-chan, Yaya-chan, Hikari-chan. We were just gonna go get some lunch- and a lot of dessert!"

Hikari turned and steadied a wobbling pink-haired girl, smiling as she let Yaya take her from her arms and grinned over at the laughing red-head. Nagisa seemed to always have a smile on her face, especially at lunchtime, and today was no exception.

"Hey, Nagisa-chan! We were going to lunch, too. Now, if only bubblegum here got up on her own two feet, we'll join you!"

Tsubomi gave a discontent grunt and rolled out of the upperclassman's smirking arms, wiggling and giving a yowl as the taller girl gave her a pinch on her butt to send her on her way. Nagisa and Tamao stared at the strange interaction and giggled, linking arms and heading towards the main hall where lunch was served.

Hikari and Yaya followed, grinning at each other as Tsubomi lagged behind, grumbling in mock anger as she jumped on her upperclassmen and made something of a cottoncandy of herself.

"Hurry up guys, or they'll run out of sweets!"

Laughing, the three ran after the hyper whirlwind called Nagisa Aoi.

00000000000000000000000

"Hey there, Prince, looking forwards to the camping trip?"

Blue eyes glanced over at the smooth husk, dazed and a little bit out of it. Amane had been stroking Star Bride's mane, leaning against the white fence of her training ring, and as she heard the voice, a strange red creeped across her features.

"I-I'm not going, Shizuma-san. I'm going to go off on some extra-curricular training with Star Bride. I've already got the Head Sister's permission to travel up some mountains a couple miles off over the other way you guys are going."

Amane felt slightly self-conscious when she felt the stare of shocked forest-green eyes on her, a silver mane of bangs swept aside as the Etoile rushed her, knocking her against the fence and scootching Star Bride over.

"Shizuma-san?"

"What the hell do you MEAN, you're going on an extra-curricular training trip? Hikari is going to be on that camping trip, along with every other damn girl you might hope to want to strike a friendship with! Now, Amane, I KNOW you don't want to be Etoile or anything after I'm gone, but hell, you owe it to yourself to get out some!"

Amane stared up into an angry Shizuma's face, and she had the absurd notion to wipe some peanut butter on the end of that perfect nose, just to see if the taller woman would lose some of that livid look to her and go after the peanut butter.

"Shizuma-san, wait. Look, I DO want to be with Hikari, bu-"

"No 'buts' here, Amane, unless a certain little angel. ."

She could feel the familiar red heat return to her cheeks and upper chest, and Amane roughly pushed the older girl off her, swiping her face with the back of her hand in an attempt to cool the heat inside of her.

Thinking about Hikari like that. . .

"Oh, c'mon, Amane. You go to that camping trip or I will personally drag you there myself. Heck, even Miyuki is going, and you know how upstrict and stubborn she is! Besides,"

The blue-haired rider grit her teeth as the silver-haired woman wiggled her eyebrows in delight, grinning as she slapped a friendly hand to Amane's shoulder.

"we're gonna camp with Nagisa when we get there. We even all bought tents, we're so. . preprared. And where Nagisa is, usually the gang is there, so, Prince, what do you say? Are you ready to wake a certain angel up with a kiss?"

"ENOUGH! I-I'm going- PROBABLY, since you'll force me into going later, so. ."

Amane tried not to cringe when the Etoile grinned suggestively at her, then turned and waved over her shoulder at her, making sure to stick her tongue out at her and wiggle it a bit. She sighed, picking herself up and yelping a bit when the other girl called back, her voice a laughing snicker.

"Be there, Prince Amane, or we might think you've turned into a frog. Don't want Hikari's beautiful lips kissing anything dirty, eh?"

The Prince of Spica drew herself to her full height and shouted with all her might after the laughing girl, making sure she put everything in it, let it all out. Cupping her hands to her lips, Amane threw her chest back and screamed.

"I'LL BE THERE, DAMMIT!"

Ooh, that felt good.

00000000000000000000

Hikari glanced over her shoulder towards the training grounds.

Did she just hear something. . .?

"Ooh, so, Hikari-chan, how've you been lately? Anything. . . new happen?"

Eyebrows raised, Hikari turned, making sure her small smile was under control. No reason for her lips to turn up at any moment and make a scene for her, not with the way four pairs of eyes were sparkling at her.

Coy was something she couldn't have pulled off if she tried, so she went with innocent and clueless, slowly twirling her straw within the sinful yumminess of cream froth and strawberries of pure red just oozing their juices over the rim of the cup and soaking into the light golden cake she'd ordered.

"Fine, the chorus and my studies have all wrapped up, so it's great!"

Yaya choked on her cream-filled donut and stared open-mouthed at her. Suddenly, she grinned and whapped Hikari across the arm, snickering slightly at Tsubomi's look of daggers at the mistreatment to her roomate.

"Hikari-chan, you know everyone has all their schoolwork done. We want to know about your PERSONAL life- like the things you actually dream about, since I can't listen in on you, I'm usually in my own fantasy world."

Dessert suddenly seemed to fascinate her, and Hikari wondered just what the taller girl had heard when she had been sleeping. Probably not much, but she had to know. First, though, was to get the heat off of her.

"Well, Yaya-chan, I wouldn't say much is going on. Just being an average girl with her dreams. Of course, YOU'VE got something specific. Now, spill."

She couldn't help but grin as everyone crowded in around the taller girl. Yaya could always handle the heat real well. Even if they were in the largest side table where no one could hear them, she still felt more comfortable being respectful to Amane-san's wishes- whatever that was.

_"Hikari-chan, I've got a pass to go off Astrea Hill and the dorms for a couple hours next Thursday. After classes, would you mind coming with me somewhere? I want to spend some time with you, and just get away, kind of."_

_Amane's blue eyes glittered gently at her, and the hopeful look in them was only so much one could bear in resisting. Like she was trying. With her blue hair and casual stance in white button-up shirt and black pants, Amane Oori looked somewhat delicious standing there, leaning sideways onto Star Bride and smiling, the sun highlighting the small specks of green in her eyes. _

_"I'd love to, Amane-san. I'll try to hurry as fast as I can."_

_And the taller girl had been there to intercept her at her classroom's door, grabbing her gently about the arm as she walked out the door and guiding her over to a nearby booth overlooking the side lake._

_"Hikari-chan, do you want to go to the ocean?"_

_Looking over at the gentle fingers still touching her arm, Hikari couldn't help but smile as she nodded, watching the red blush creep onto her upperclassman's cheeks. Somehow her infatuation for Amane had increased right then, and Hikari sighed._

_"Lead the way, Amane-san."_

_Seashells had dotted the ocean sand, and Hikari about had a heart attack when Amane stripped of her shirt and pants and ran right out into the ocean, then dripped back out, laughing freely and inviting her in. _

_"Hikari-chan! C'mon in, it's really warm!"_

_She doubted it. _

_But she ran in anyway. _

_"Amane-san! Where'd you go-o-oOOGH?"_

_"Gotcha, Hikari-chan!"_

_And she found herself looking into those mesmerizing blue eyes, a grinning smile, and Hikari couldn't help it. She ignored the heat that raced through her at scorching intensity and snuggled deep into that light embrace, reaching up and gently brushing away the bangs that always seemed to hang at just the sexiest angle. _

_"I guess you do, Amane-san."_

_Waves nudged them further onto shore, gentle but insistent, and they were somehow drawn to the sunset that sparkled out over the water and made the sky turn an orange hue, purple tinging the center and spreading out a soft blue. _

_It had the touch of an artist, the sky, and both of them sighed when a gentle breeze ran through their hair and dried them off slightly, where they fell, giggling, back onto the shore. _

_For a first time off Astrea Hill, this was a perfect moment._

_000000000000000000000_

"Hikari-chan, you're going to run into that door if you don't-"

*WHAM!*

"YOW!"

"*gasp!* Hikari-chan? Tsubomi, Tamao-chan, get some tissues or something! She's bleeding like she's got a-"

"Nosebleed, oh no. .!"

Hikari couldn't believe it. Where was she? Surely reminiscing about a day a week ago didn't make her forget everything and she walked into a door? And why hadn't Yaya warned her? Well, she HAD, but. . .

"Kotonoha-san? Why, young lady, please get yourself patched up quickly!"

Oi.

Nope, she hadn't walked into A door.

She'd walked into the Mother of Sisters Door. Wow, she really was spacing out. But it was a good spacing out. Smiling nervously at the Head Sister, Hikari quickly accepted the tissues and rolled to her feet, bowing and walking hurriedly upstairs to the door of their room.

"Hikari-san! Are you ok?"

Tsubomi stood outside their door and placed her hand on her forehead, furrowing her brow and looking her over, twisting her around to check for any other obvious injuries. Hikari's mind twirled, and she felt all woozy.

"*sigh* Bubblegum, it's not nice to spin someone around like you're playing Spin the Bottle."

Somehow the hand on her forehead jerked away and Hikari slowly rotated to a stop. She knew Tsubomi's cheeks were probably covered in a red that could paint a fire truck as she stopped to peer over at Yaya's amused smirk.

"I-I was just trying to see if she was all righ-"

"Okay, Bubblegum, I've got her now- get poppin' to where you're going."

Hikari inwardly giggled, then held up a hand and stopped the oncoming bickering. Her two friends were adorable in of themselves and absolutely heart-pounding when they were together, but this was something she didn't want to handle right now.

Taking both their hands, Hikari wrapped both of them in a hug and smushed them together.

Hearing their surprised stammers, she laughed and squeezed harder, smushing them together even more. Hikari could feel both of them going red and rigid in her arms, and she finally let them go, laughing as they sprang apart, hands over their heads and practically stapling themselves to the opposite walls.

"H-Hikari-chan!"

"H-Hikari-san!"

Grinning over at the pair of disbelieving eyes, she grinned, holding her hands up in a helpless gesture and blinked widely, knowing the action would loosen them up. They did, visibly sighing and detaching themselves from the wall, coming over to her but giving her room.

"C'mon, guys, I wanted a group hug there! Anyway, we've got to get packed, our much-awaited camping trip's only two days away!"

The Strawberry Dorms of Miator rang with their upbeat cheers.

0000000000000000000000000

"Oh, no, please, Shizuma-san, WHAT did I do to make you come in my room first thing in the morning to drag me-?"

"Oh, shush it, Prince, this isn't your bed and you know it. It's the STABLE. I swear, who sleeps with her HORSE, even if it's Star Bride? To answer your first question, though, this is a PLUS of falling in love with one of Nagisa's friends- that means you get ME to deal with if you make her cry. Tears of happiness get a break, though."

It was EARLY morning when Amane felt her backside being poked roughly with something resembling a pitchfork, and she groaned and tried to nuzzle more into Star Bride's mane. She had woke up too early and went to the stable, reassuring Star Bride when her partner's soft nickers sensed her unease.

The day of the camping trip.

She had fallen asleep practically straddling Star Bride as she nodded off, and now she was under the assault of some foreign demon who had silver hair and was a damn nuisance when she wanted to be, put aside her ex-flirting behavior.

Shizuma.

Groaning, Amane managed to whisper a hoarse, "If you think I'd ever make Hikari cry, you're insane, Shizuma-san-"

"OHO! Amane, you just used Hikari-chan's name without an honorific. Why, you sly fox, you. .! And just a couple hours ago we'd had a tea party in Nagisa's room and Hikari was sobbing about how you was soooo-"

"I NEVER MADE HER CRY!"

Amane jerked awake then, rolling off of the white horse and scrambling to her feet, shivering as the morning chill penetrated her nightclothes. While she didn't sleep naked, Amane kept her outfit to soft hand-knit boxers and a long blue t-shirt her mom had given to her as a souveneir gift before she'd died.

Glaring at the grinning honey-eyed woman, Amane spun of her heel and raced out of the stable, determined to see Hikari. She knew Shizuma had to be teasing her, but she also knew rumors had a starting point, small or not, and she had to see if Hikari really felt that way.

She honestly forgot it was the day of the camping trip.

00000000000000000000

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaah! Amane-samaaaaa, you're so hooooot!"

Hikari groaned and rolled over in her bed, burrowing her head under her pillow and shuffling around, trying to grab at her bed sheets. Nngh. . . It was too early to be screaming like fangirls at a rockstar's hot concert, and so loud. .!

"H-Hikari-chan! Open the door! Yaya-san! Oi!"

She screamed inside, wondering who in their right minds would be banging on the walls and her door like they were madwomen outside. Groaning once more, Hikari gave a last nuzzle to her plumped-up pillow and dragged herself out of bed.

There was no excuse whatsoever in this world for this much commotion, she decided, none whatsoever, and she opened the door.

o.0 !

What stood before her made her gasp as her knees buckled and she gave a little fangirl yelp of her own before she was tackled back onto the bed and the door in front of her slammed shut. Hikari landed with a thump, and she was surprised not to see a spurt of blood trailing from her nose.

Amane stood before her, panting, eyes wide and dark with adrenaline, and Hikari about fainted when she saw, really SAW, how endless and curved her sempai was, only wearing a long blue shirt that came down to mid-thigh.

Her cerulean hair now gleamed with sweat, and Hikari knew she'd never again see those short strands of sea color the same way again. Every time she'd see her dear Amane-sama ride Star Bride, in her mind, Hikari would take off that blocky helmet, strip her of those ti-i-ight pants. . .

"H-Hikari-chan, are you ok? You're a little red. I-I hope you don't mind me in here, I forgot to put on my clothes and all the other girls spotted me out back."

Amane's rough voice snapped her back into the present, and Hikari had to clench her hands to prevent herself from clutching at those sexy blue locks, that curvy-trim form just BEGGING to be touched. . .

"I-I'm ok, Amane-san. Are you going on the camping trip with us?"

To her surprise, the taller girl frowned and went to the windows, where she stuck her head out and yelled towards the rising sun, her top half all the way out the window frame and her legs curling up to balance her the way she'd ride an animal.

Well, Amane-sama DID ride Star Bride, after all.

Hikari gulped when Amane's shirt rode up, baring the tips of a pair of soft-looking boxers, the patterns of small pandas and furry hamsters rolling around on her rump, and Hikari felt a moment of jealousy towards the not-alive species.

"SHIZUMA-SAN, YOU REALLY DID GO AND SPREAD IT, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!"

She jumped slightly when the blue-haired girl hopped back inside the window, closing it with a snap, then turned to her and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Had to do that, Shizuma dragged me out of bed, blasted Etoile."

Hikari nodded, brow furrowed. The Etoile had dragged Amane-sama out of bed? Well, she had no right to ask, but it was bugging her so much, and she knew she would forever ponder it if she didn't know.

"A-Amane-san, on which side do you sleep on, your right or your left?"

The surprised flashing of blue eyes, and Amane paused a bit before looking at the bed and picturing herself on it. She really had no idea, but. . .

"Just a minute, Hikari-chan- ahh, there, this's it."

Hikari about turned as hot as the time she'd sat in the hot springs that one time, where she'd fallen asleep in the water wrapped tight in her towel. Amane had brushed past her and was now sprawled lazily on top of her bed, lying on her stomach and practically angling herself so she straddled the side of the railings.

"Yup, after I'm done on my back, this is basically how I slee-"

"EXCUSE ME, AMANE-SAMA! I-I've gotta go to the bathroom, I-I g-gotta pee!"

Hikari erupted, slapping the edges of her bed as she zoomed away, angling herself to run straight into the bathroom and slamming the door as she practically launched herself into the safety of the room.

Amane had just. .!

Amane had just bared her secret soul to her, and she was having SOOOO much trouble getting a hold of herself. Hikari panted into her hand, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to think of something else, anything else, she was in the bathroom, she shouldn't even be thinking this, oh no. .!

"Hikari-chan, are you okay in there? I'll just be making myself at home here until the other girls go away, all right?"

Blue eyes widened in surprise at the concerned voice muffled by the door, and Hikari tentatively poked her head out, nodding as she looked into the taller girl's eyes. They were narrowed slightly in concern, and Hikari blushed when she whispered a soft, "I'm okay."

Smiling, Amane leaned down and brushed her lips over the soft silk of the smaller girl's hair. A squeak from Hikari, and Amane about got her lips clipped off when lightning cracked and the door slammed in front of her.

"Hikari-chan. . . I'll go, all the others seemed to have calmed down. Make sure you're okay before you come out for the camping trip, okay? I'll be waiting."

Yes, Hikari thought. Maybe that would be what would kill her.

Sweet, sweet, desire and a whole couple of days in camping trips.

00000000000000000000000000

_"Psst! Lookit the way Amane-san and Hikari-chan are jumping every time they've got to pass each other! It was a genius plan, Tamao, good thinking, putting them in the same tent!"_

_"Thank you, Nagisa-chan. It's the same with you and Shizuma."_

_"*grins slyly* Hey, Bubblegum, wouldn't it be funny if Miyuki-san over there paired up with poet princess here?"_

_"*blush* Yaya-sempai! Stop butting into other people's tents!"_

_"Well, Bubblegum, you followed me here- OWW! Shizuma-sama, get off, Nagisa's over there!"_

_"Sorry, Yaya-chan, I'm not really tamed down right yet. I still have yet to resist those honey eyes of yours, all dark chocolate and tinged with almonds, oh, yeah- Nagisa, honey, over here!"_

_"*grr!* Etoile-sama, you've got Nagisa over there, cherish her or else!"_

_"Hmmm, oh, hey there, Kagome-chan! Where's Boshibaru?"_

_"Boshibaru says hi, but he's keeping Miyuki-san's Pocky ((see 'Sport's Day At The Strawberry Dorms?')) company back at the church dessert's table. He'll be fine, Nagisa-chan."_

_"That's nice to know. Oh! Hikari-chan, Amane-san! Over here, we'll build a fire and tell some stories before we start the 'midnight hike'! C'mon, it'll be fun. Tamao-chan, why don't you get Miyuki-san over by the river?"_

_"Ok, Nagisa-chan, I'll be right back."_

_"We're coming!"_

_And that was how the camping trip started._

000000000000000000000

The trees rustled over their heads with every step they took, and the long line of girls shivered as they broke off, pairing up with their preferred partners as they entered the cave, the entrance room enough for only two at a time.

Bats squeaked and then flew out in a flurry of wings, and all of them shivered again when some of the furry appendages brushed across their cheeks. Gritting their teeth, they shone their flashlights up into the high ceiling and cringed at all the white flecks glinting off the rocks.

"Eww! Shizuma, it's bat poop!"

"No, Nagisa, it's guano- and that's enough for me. C'mon, let's move deeper. There's probably none there, since the cave split off into five caverns. We'll be fine, surely. Kagome-chan, here, take Nagisa's teddy, it's probably warmer than my pant buckle you're gripping."

"Hey, Bubblegum, why are you holding onto me, eh?"

Yaya's voice was mildly suggestive, and in the close proximity of their bodies, the upperclassman could see the wild blush spreading across the pale features and matching the darkened pink of her hair.

"B-Because- so you'll keep your hands off of Hikari-sempai while she's walking, happily, with Amane-san!"

Everyone laughed and scooted closer to their partners, moving forwards, cautiously waving the beams of their flashlights before every step they took. It was kind of unnerving, especially after all of those scary stories they'd told by the safety of the fire.

Hikari scooted closer to Amane and tried not to grip her hands across that strong arm too much. She was mighty grateful when Amane smiled and extracted herself, instead drawing her into a loose embrace as they walked, comfortable despite the 'elbow-rest' position.

"You okay, Hikari-chan?"

At her angel's soft affirmative, Amane turned and grinned at the others, gesturing with a gentle sweep of her chin they'd be taking the path on the left, despite all the other three gaping chasms that called to them.

"We'll be taking this one. Guess we'll meet you back here at three in the morning?"

At the question, several voices tittered anxiously, and Shizuma stepped up, gently drawing Nagisa and Kagome to the front with her. She produced four bundles of knitting string from her pockets and handed them out.

"Yeah, I nabbed a couple from the deranged zombie Head Sister- okay, now, Kagome is going to go back to the entrance, since she's tired and wants to sleep and dream about cotton candy and poofy pandas, and she'll take the strings and tie them to the front rock we passed back there. You'll take the other ends and drag them with you. Don't worry, I passed them through the saps by the church- they won't break. So! Pick your hole, and let's get to it!"

Four pairs of wide eyes blinked at her.

Tamao and Miyuki stared, their blushes apparent as they tried in vain to pick a 'hole'. Nagisa sighed, grinned, and took the arms of the two, dragging them to the front of the cave openings and spinning them around. They squiggled to a stop and Nagisa pushed them in that direction. Tamao was about to bounce into a rock and Miyuki lunged drunkenly to catch her, drawing her into the right cave.

"Oh, -Yuki-san, thanksh. . I was getting perty dizzy there. ."

"N-No problem, Tamao-san, l-let's go."

"HAVE FUN, YOU GUYS!"

Nagisa let out a whoop and grinned at her own partner, those golden eyes tinged with the happiest of green smiling back at her, the silver bangs making her heart beat as alive as it should be.

"Okay, your guys' turn."

Amane turned and watched as Tsubomi stared up, almost seemingly afraid, while Yaya grinned down nervously. She wondered if those two would ever just really tell each other what they really felt without turning it into a fight or hurricane, and she smiled when Yaya breathed out and grabbed the smaller girl's pink cheek, dragging her to the center of the cave.

"We're starting right here! Any objections!"

It was almost a declaration of love, and when the taller girl shouted the last bit, she softened when she looked down into Tsubomi's widening eyes, almost smiling shyly. There was a slight twitching in Tsubomi's fingers, and Amane grinned down at Hikari when she twitched her own fingers against her partner.

Tsubomi then growled and dragged Yaya down into the cave's entrance, tossing the ball of string back behind them as she proceeded to scold the other girl, almost in a self-defense kind of tone.

That left Nagisa with Shizuma, and Amane wasn't going to stick around to see the cute but mushy feelings of love come to life. She grabbed Hikari's hand and went into the cave.

"Let's go, Hikari-chan. We'll make some good memories, I'm sure."

"Yes, Amane-sama."

000000000000000000000000000

*ROOOOOOOOOOAAAR*

!

"EEEK! Amane, wh-what is a BEAR doing in here?"

"AAAAugh! I don't know, Hikari, c'mon, RUN! STAR BRIDE!"

Light flared into blinking red eyes, and Hikari instantly knew something was wrong. After they had went into the dark entrance, Amane had pulled her into her side, making the air about her warmer with every step, but it still hadn't erased the feeling something was out there.

That something let out a roar after they had been walking for ten minutes, and Hikari recognized the muffled scuffling of a really big animal that seemed to be groggy around the edges.

Fur.

It brushed against her, and Hikari screamed as she turned tail and dragged the dazed Amane after her, running for all she was worth. She hadn't had two brothers who ran after her when using her for basketball practice for nothing.

She could hear Amane calling for Star Bride, and the insane urge to laugh flew through her. Hikari shook her head and continued running, pulling the string taut in front of her to guide her through the correct direction.

It helped that it glowed in the dark.

"A-Amane, the string caught on a rock! What are we going to do?"

Hikari shone the flashlight over her partner's shoulder to blind the bear, who roared in annoyance, then onto the rock that had pinned the side of the string into the wall, making them run around in circles after they'd passed it from the first turn.

"Hikari, don't worry. Keep running. It'll be okay. I've already sent everyone a text message telling them to get out of here, and I've been spraying some concentrated perfume on the walls while we were walking. Here, let me lead."

Gaping at the gentle face smiling down at her, Hikari threw all caution to the wind and let Amane run in front of her, trusting her upperclassman with everything. She could hear the bear behind them, shuffling in anger, and focused on running.

Amane would take care of her, she knew it.

Although this was not a stroll, Hikari smiled and slowed down a bit, reassured when the taller girl glanced over at her and urged her gently on with her soft words, instead of rushed tugs to the hand.

No, she knew Amane would take care of her and never force her. . .

"Star Bride, here boy! That'a good boy- Hikari, come on!"

The swift jumping of a lithe body onto bare horse's back made her blink. How had Star Bride known. .? Reaching to take the hand that was offered to her, Hikari felt the strength pull her up and behind the strong ripples of muscles and back, and she scooted closer, afraid of falling and disappointing her partner.

She shined the flashlight into the bear's eyes and winced when the beast roared. Poor thing, she knew it hadn't meant to frighten them, only to make the irritating light go away, but it needed to be done.

They flew through the cavern and soon emerged into the cool night air, right in front of the other girls' eyes. Star Bride nickered, rising to his back haunches and pawing the air in front of him to rid the scent of bear.

Amane gripped Hikari's waist behind her and slowly slid them both off, even with Star Bride still in the air.

"Are you all right, Hikari-chan?"

Nodding shakily, Hikari grinned up at those concerned blue eyes. Reaching up, she gently brushed those wild bangs from her eyes and touched the soft cheeks, the smooth expanse of forehead and then down, to silken lips.

"Yes, Amane-sempai. I'm fine."

A shudder passed through those lips, and then a soft smile.

"Yes. All this was worth the memories, Hikari-chan. Especially since I was with you."

Shizuma's high cat whistle sounded, and the two pulled apart slowly, throwing a grin over to the proud Etoile. She stood tall with Nagisa at her side, and they had their pinkies bound together with the red glow-in-the-dark string.

"Oh, c'mon you two, we've got to get to sleep."

Everyone blinked, then, and as if to an unspoken question, Star Bride whinnied softly and went around, nudging each partner together more in unison. Each laughed when they were butted up none-too-gently, but then turned in an embrace.

"Star Bride, behave, boy, 'cause you're sleeping outside. Besides, it's nice and warm, ain't it, huh, boy? You did good."

Turning to Hikari, Amane smiled and gently led them all to the fire.

They all needed a snack before going to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I'm going to make this into a chapter story. ^^ After the bear incident, and with how many days left ((?)), I realized this would be LONG if I did it this way as a one-shot. . Hope you enjoyed this! Second part, comin' up, it's fryin' on high!


End file.
